A Waitress and a Mending Heart
by Majin Blues
Summary: What if Toby wasn't the one for her, what if he actually resented her for not telling him about her secret before they did the deed. Erica struggles with her emotions until a familiar white clad woman enters the Stray Sheep for new prey...


Erica was closing down shop at the Stray Sheep alone along with Boss, or the recently revealed Mutton, and the woman couldn't help but sigh. After she and Toby hooked up she came clean with her secret and his reaction was less than stellar to say the least. While Vincent warned her about this very outcome he was also disappointed in the youth of his small social circle. Hell, they all were. The red head was surprised when Katherine showed up at her lonely apartment one day hugged the poor woman. Erica tried to hold in her tears but after some encouraging words and promises that life will be better someday she let go and bawled in the comforting woman's arms.

Since then Erica tried to look at the brighter side of things but that was all ruined one night when her former lover showed up with woman who looked similar to her. The entire time he made a show of their relationship with not so subtle advances, touching, or full blown making out as she had to take their orders. She nearly stormed off that night if wasn't for the timely appearance of Vincent, Orlando, and Johnny. What happened next baffled all of them as Boss, who never got involved of the affairs of others except for the nightmares, banned the young man from the bar. To make things weirder he offered her the rest of the night off which she argued against initially however was persuaded by her friends she needed some time for herself as well.

It had been a week since that event and Erica still hasn't recovered completely and couldn't truly fake her cheery attitude at work. This did make the customers pity her since most would come to just to see her smile, or most cases ogle at her cleavage. This also led to some unwelcome advance by several regulars who were unceremoniously escorted out by law enforce. That was when her go to friend, Vincent, made the decision and talked to the others to see if there was something they could do however the only thing they could come up with that would fix the problem was time.

So time had passed by and things were slowly beginning to return to normal for the most part. Toby hurt her, no one would deny that, but she would get over it. She had Vincent and company to get her through this tough spot in her life. She promised she wouldn't 'disappear' on them again and surprised them all by kissing each of the males on the cheek for being there for her. Except for the Boss, he was too much of a player and she wouldn't allow not even one chance of him trying to make a move on her.

Things were going swell one night at the Stray Sheep as she was wiping down a table when a woman with blonde hair styled like drills, blue eyes dressed in white lingerie with a choker glided her way towards the bar maid. The fact no one seemed to notice her considering her clothing choice and well-proportioned body made Erica nervous. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" The 'mystery woman' asked Erica with a seductive smile.

"Not at all, please take a seat." The red head said professionally as she whipped out her notepad, "so what can I get for you?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side as she thought for a moment. "I'll have a Cosmopolitan. And if you're offering a cherry too if you please," the woman purred. Erica nodded quickly while failing to stop the blood rushing to her head. She was about to make her way to the drinks only to see Boss deliver the drink to her to which she thanked the man for his effort. She gracefully drained the concoction before them and handed the glass back to the man. "Now that that is over why don't you take a seat and we can get down to business," the woman stated.

"I'm sorry miss but I couldn't..." Erica attempted to decline but was cut off mid-way.

"Erica Anderson please take a seat. The gentleman will cover for you as we talk," the blonde ordered. Much to the red head's surprise she watched the owner start taking orders and requests from their patrons. "Good, now the reason I'm here wasn't the drink," she stated, "but it was tasty." The blonde said happily as if she was receiving a rare treat. "The reason I'm here is because of you."

"Me?" Erica replied in shock only to notice the blonde wasn't on the opposite side of the table but rather now next to her and in her personal space.

"Yes," the blonde smiled. "I know all about your problem with that boy," she said then whispered loud enough so only the waitress would hear her, "and that you didn't always go by Erica. I'm not going to tell anyone your secret, that is your choice." When she saw the waitress visibly relax the blonde continued on. "Not all men are bad, take Vincent for example." The woman said with a mix of longing and sadness.

"How do you know Vincent?" Erica asked raising her voice but managed to not shout.

The woman chuckled at the expected reaction. "Calm down, I'm not after a married man. If he changes mind in the future then we'll see where that goes. But as I said I'm not here for him." She snaked her fingers over the now blushing red head, "I can make you forget about that immature boy for tonight. This is a one-time freebie, however. . ." the woman licked her lips in a predatory way, "maybe that can change too if you want."

Erica took a moment to think about it, on one hand she could use a distraction but on the other hand there was the fact that this woman was the very same person who had a relationship with Vincent. She was about to respond when the woman caressed her. She tried desperately to stifle a moan as deft fingers 'attacked' her pleasure center. "You're not making this easy," the waitress stated.

The woman let loose a cute giggle, "of course I don't." The blonde was practically on top of her as she whispered in the object of attention's ear, "but that isn't too bad now is it? You can think later, you can regret this later but right now we both know what you want."

All resistance fled Erica as she gasped when her senses were assaulted by euphoria that she had never experienced before. "Let's go... before I... change my mind." Erica uttered in between breaths. How the hell Vincent managed to turn this woman down for the Katherine he was now married to now was a mystery to her. She could see why the man had been unfaithful now, she fell victim to her as well. The blonde giggled in joy as she escorted her prey out but not before signaling to the proprietor of the bar that his help would not be back until they got their feel.

* * *

AN: I don't hate Toby and Erica pairing, I actually like them because I think they are cute together. That said there is hardly any love for Erica here and this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.


End file.
